


Dreaming of Love

by I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi/pseuds/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi
Summary: Viktor wakes up to the bed moving beneath him, not of his own free will. He looks over to see Yuri tossing and turning. What seemed at first to be a nightmare was quickly discovered to be something else entirely.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Dreaming of Love

The room was dark, only dimly lit by a bedside lamp when Viktor awoke. His eyes adjusting gradually to the sheer blackness, still heavy from sleep. He stretched his arms, yawning widely. He had to wonder what awoke him so early.

In the meantime, however, he was thirsty. So he reluctantly rose from the warmth of the covers to tread quietly into the kitchen and grab a glass of milk. The milk was cold going down his parched throat, and so, so refreshing. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth, feeling newly satisfied.

But the bed was calling to him again. He was standing basically naked in the cold air of the inn, so crawling under the covers seemed a godsend to him. If he could purr, he would most certainly do so at the feeling of the soft bed underneath his sore back, aching from years of skating and competitions. His heart slowing down from the slight exertion, he felt the gentle embrace of sleep wrap itself around him and pull his eyes shut. He was ready so soon to go back to sleep, only to wake up hours later to the sight of his sleeping beauty lying next to him, hair tousled from slumber, perhaps a little drool trailing from the corner of his mouth. He smiled at the idea.

However, it was not to be so.

The bed creaked slightly, not of his own doing. Glancing over, he quietly observed his beloved partner tossing and turning next to him. His brows were furrowed, his face scrunched up in what seemed to be discomfort. He wanted to wake him up, thinking it was a nightmare. But Yuri stopped him in his tracks. His words caught him off guard and made him reconsider his course of action.

"Hmmph... Vitya... H-Harder..." he moaned, turning over so he was facing Viktor, and the sight of his flushed cheeks, his desperate face, in the low light immediately set Viktor's crotch on fire. Just the thought of what might be going on in his head was enough to turn him on.

Yuri continued squirming and panting, and one look down at his crotch let Viktor know that he was already hard, a small wet spot forming at the tip of the tent in his boxers. The mere sight sparked an idea in Viktor's mind.

Ever so gently, he pulled down Yuri's underwear, admiring how hard he was. Slowly rolling him over onto his back, he licked his lips salaciously and leaned over to lick a hot stripe along his shaft. Encouraged by Yuri's gasp, he took the head into his mouth, tentatively sucking on the head. He closed his eyes in delight at his lover's reactions beneath him. He stroked his own length as he dove deeper, halfway down to the base.

"M-More..."

And Viktor was happy to give it. In no time at all he had taken the entire thing in his mouth, sucking wetly, the sound filling the room. Viktor didn't mind, though. Everybody else was asleep. He let a small whimper escape as his stroking picked up in pace. Simultaneously, he sucked a little faster, delighting in the beautiful reaction he was given. Yuri's hands clutched the bedsheets tightly and his back arched, hips thrusting slightly so he was fucking into the other's mouth. Sweat beaded on his forehead and thighs, and his breathing became fast and labored. His head tossed side to side, and he moaned louder.

"Ah, Viktor... Mo-Motto tsuyoku...!" he cried desperately, and if Viktor were at all in the right state of mind he would have covered Yuri's mouth. Of course, he was far too content enjoying his tasty meal.

Precum was starting to gather at the tip of Yuri's cock, adding a delicious salty-sweet flavor on his tongue. At the same time, the very same thing happened with his own member, which he then smeared down the shaft to make stroking easier.

"Mmm..." Viktor hummed around the sleeping man's cock. His free hand traveled up to tease Yuri's pert nipples. Yuri's breaths were fast, delicate, whining groans of pleasure escaping his plump, parted lips. His cheeks were flushed, and his body hot.

"Hayaku... Vikutoru..."

Viktor responded in turn, swirling his tongue around the head. His stay in Japan has taught him a few phrases, especially in the bedroom. Particularly because Yuri tended to revert to his native tongue when in the throes of passion, losing control over his mouth entirely. Even in unconsciousness, this habit carried through.

He could tell by the frantic thrusting and the heat building up in his groin that Yuri was close, not to mention the strained "Ikisou..." that poured from him. He stroked faster, wanting to finish at the same time.

"V-Vikutoru! I-Iku! Iku, iku, i-_aaahhhh_!" Yuri's eyes shot open as he came, semen spilling out of him in white-hot ribbons, pouring into his boyfriend's awaiting mouth. Viktor finished soon after, only into the sheets, groaning low and heavy. Viktor pulled off, panting, wiping his mouth. Yuri lay beneath him, still dazed and sleep-heavy as the waves of his orgasm pulsed through him. Recovering from the shock, Yuri glanced over at his lover, smiling, exhausted.

"Nnng... Viktor?" He was clearly out of it, but even so Viktor responded with a chaste kiss, Yuri tasting himself on his lips.

"I love you, Yuri," Viktor said, and it was so genuine, so utterly sincere, that Yuri's heart melted on the spot.

"That was...an interesting way to wake me up," Yuri whispered, smiling.

"Well, what can I say?" Viktor answered slowly. "I like surprising you. You seemed to be having an interesting dream."

Yuri knew exactly what he was talking about, himself remembering bits of the dream. But he was too spent to be flustered, and instead wrapped his arms around the Russian, cuddling up to him.

"Well... I love you too."

...

Clad in their robes, they each exited their shared room the next morning, eager for breakfast. Sitting down at the table, Hiroko served them and Mari their food. Mari gazed over at them, her grin devilish.

"So, do anything _interesting_ last night?" She asked, not even bothering to feign innocence. Yuri blushed madly, while Viktor stared a little dumbfounded.

"You two really went at it last night!"

"Y-You mean..." Yuri stammered, wanting nothing less than to wither away and die. Viktor flashed his signature award-winning smile.

"So, did you like it?" He asked innocently. Yuri choked on his drink.

"Viktor!"


End file.
